Complicated Love
by fyexol
Summary: Ini tentang aku, tentang aku yang jatuh dalam pesonanya, tentang aku yang dicintai dan mencintai. Ini cinta rumit segi banyak dari teman-temanku. EXO/GS/Chanbaek, Chansoo, Hunhan, Hunbaek, Kaisoo, Kristao, Sulay, Xiuchen
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu seorang gadis remaja cantik tengah menunggu bus di halte. Gerimis pagi di musim gugur tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Dingin sekali."

Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket hinggap di bahunya, sontak gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah baik hati meminjamkan jaket padanya.

"Terima kasih, um..-"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"Terima kasih chanyeol, aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" baekhyun, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya seperti tanda perkenalan. Baekhyun melihat seragam chanyeol dan berpikir bahwa mereka satu sekolah. Hanya saja Baekhyun murid pindahan di sekolahnya.

"Apakah kau murid baru?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ya, kelas 11 tahun ini, kau?"

"Sama denganmu" chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis, mampu membuat semburat cantik di kedua pipi baekhyun yang gembil.

"Eoh, busnya sudah datang" tunjuk baekhyun pada bus yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti di halte.

"Kajja, byunie!"

"Eoh, mm" kini semburat itu makin terlihat di kedua pipinya. _Byunie.._

"CHANIE! TUNGGU!" Terikan nyaring seorang yeoja menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Soo! Kajja palli!" Gadis yang dipanggil soo tadi mempercepat langkahnya, dan memasuki bus bersama chanyeol dan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengenal gadis yang memanggil chanyeol dengan nama chanie hanya diam. Mungkin menunggu chanyeol mengenalkannya.

"Hhh hhh hhh, chan.. dia siapa?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil soo tadi pada chanyeol.

"Dia anak baru kelas 11 soo. Baekhyun ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini Baekhyun" Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka berdua

"Annyeong, kyungsoo imnida" sapa kyungsoo

"Annyeong kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum menwannya dan mata bulan sabit miliknya. Mereka berbincang selama perjalanan dengan suara chansoo yang mendominasi karena baekhyun menyadari dari sorot mata chanyeol, kalau chanyeol itu menyukai kyungsoo.

"Byun! Ayo aku antar ke ruang guru" tawar chanyeol pada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi chanyeol, dia teringat saat sorot mata chanyeol pada kyungsoo. Mungkin baekhyun sudah terlanjur sakit untuk melihat chanyeol lagi. Perasaannya sangat tidak menentu, jantungnya berdetak cepat karena gelisah. Pandangan Baekhyun kosong. Baekhyun mengerti, kalau dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona chanyeol, baekhyun jatuh cinta pada chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol, mencintai kyungsoo.

"Nah ini ruang gurunya. Eh itu ada guru kang. Kang songsaenim!"

"Ada apa park?" Tanya kang songsaenim

"Ini murid baru kelas sebelas songsae! Namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"Ohh kau Byun Baekhyun? Kau masuk kelas 11-B. Hey park! Antarkan nona byun!" Kang songsaenim memanggil chanyeol yang makin menjauh untuk memasuki kelasnya.

"Nah ini kelasmu, aku akan ke kelasku. Kelasku ada di samping. Sampai nanti byun" chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun di depan kelas. Saat baekhyun akan memasuki kelas, baekhyun tertabrak oleh seorang pemuda membuat dirinya terjatuh dan lecet pada bagian sikunya.

"Mian, aku tak sengaja" pemuda tadi meminta maaf dengan wajah datar.

"Gwenchana?" Seorang yeoja mendatangi baekhyun, dan membantunya berdiri

"Gwenchan- Lulu? Xi Luhan?! Benar ini kau?" Tiba-tiba baekhyun menjerit saat melihat siapa yang menolongnya berdiri, yeoja bernama Xi Luhan adalah teman kecilnya, mereka terlihat mirip dan dekat. Karena luhan adalah sahabat kecil baekhyun yang terpisah pada saat mereka memasuki shs karena baekhyun meneruskannya di kanada.

"Baekhyuni bogoshipo"

"Nado lulu, kau tambah cantik dan imut"

"Kau juga, hehehe, ah ya, maafkan sehun ya. Sehun dia Baekhyun. Baekhyun ini Sehun" baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat pipi luhan bersemu malu saat mengucapkan nama sehun. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa luhan menyukai sehun.

"Hmm" gumam sehun dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kaja duduk, kebetulan tempat duduk di belakangku kosong baek"

"Kajja"

FLASHBACK

"Hyung, apartementmu nomor berapa huh?" Ucap seorang namja tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya dan koper kecil yang dipegangnya, tengah berbicara lewat handphone.

"Nomor 234 hun, tunanganku sedang ada disana, jangan macam-macam padanya ya!" Balas namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi.

"Kau pikir aku apa?" Ucap namja berkacamata tadi, seraya mematikan teleponnya. Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju lift dan memencet tombol panah atas.

"Berat sekali, hhh" suara yeoja lembut menyapa telinganya. Namja tadi spontan menengokan suaranya ke samping guna mencari tau suara siapa tadi, karena suara itu menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengannya.

"Butuh bantuan noona?" Namja itu pun menawarkan diri untukmembawa barang belanjaan yeoja tadi, awalnya yeoja itu ragu-ragu, tapi melihat kekuatannya untuk membawa beban sepertinya tidak memungkinkan.

"Bisakah? Apartementku nomor 232, bisa bantu aku sampai sana?" Tanya yeoja dengan belanjaan beratnya.

"Kebetulan apartementku nomor 234, kita tetangga"

"Eoh? Bukankah itu apartement suho oppa dan lay eonni?"

"Ya, aku adik sepupunya. Aku berlibur kesini" percakapan mereka terhenti karena lift sudah terbuka dan mereka segara menuju lift.

"Namamu siapa noona?" Tanya namja tampan pada sosok teoja di sampingnnya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju apartement baekhyun.

"Byun baekhyun, kau?"

"Aku oh se-"

"Oh, baekhyun kenapa lama sekali?" Ucapan namja tadi terhenti karena pintu apartement baekhyun terbuka dan muncul sosok tampan dan tinggi dari dalam.

"Baiklah noona aku pergi dulu. Bye!" Pamit sehun.

"Dia siapa? Baek?" Namja yang muncul tadi bertanya pada baekhyun soal namja yang membantunya tadi.

"Entah, dia belum menyebut namanya oppa, ya! Kris oppa cuci muka. Wajahmu jelek sekali dengan air liur di pipimu"

Esoknya, baekhyun berniat mengunjungi apartement lay dan suho. Tapi saat dia mengetuk pintu tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Besoknya pun baekhyun begitu, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, sampai baekhyun harus pindah ke seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda yang waktu itu menolongnya, tapi kata kris, suho dan pemuda waktu itu tengah menjaga lay yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit.

FLASHBACK END

"Kau tidak mengenaliku ya? noona?"

"Jadi baek, bagaimana kau di kanada?" Luhan dan baekhyun tengah berbincang hangat dan sesekali tertawa membuat pemuda yang berada di kelas terpesona akan mereka berdua yang memang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari. Uh.

"Lu.."

"Hmm, ada apa baek?"

"Sehun, kau menyukainya ya?"

"Ah... i-itu, mm ya, tapi dia tidak menyukaiku lagi"

"Maksudnya?" baekhyun bingung apa yang dikatakan luhan, terkesan ambigu untuknya.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku berpacaran dengannya, kami saling mencintai, sampai saat dia pulang dari kanada, dia memutuskanku... dia sudah terpesona oleh gadis kanada. Bahkan dia rela kembali ke kanada demi bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Hatiku hancur, sungguh.. aku sangat mencintainya, dia cinta pertamaku baek.. hiks.. hiks.. a-a-aku.. baek.. hiks.. hiks" luhan menangis kencang dipelukan baekhyun membuat mereka menjadi perhatian siswa satu kelas, termasuk sehun, mantan kekasih luhan. Mungkin orang lain tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sehun tahu, gadis bermata rusa yang ia cintai menangisinya karena dia memutuskannya, benar.. sehun mencintai orang lain saat di kanada, pada pandangan pertama. Dan orang itu tengah memeluk si rusanya sekarang.

"Lu.. jika dia jodohmu, dia akan berada dipelukanmu kembali, sabar ya, atau jika kau ingin melupakan sehun, kau bisa mencoba mencintai kris oppa, hehehe" baekhyun yang tidak tega dengan sahabatnya ini mencoba mengembalikan senyumanya dengan menghiburnya seperti ini. Oh baek, tidak tahukah kau jika kau kini terjerat cinta segi banyak? Kau mencintai chanyeol, dan kini, dirimu tengah dicintai oleh sehun yang notabenenya mantan kekasih luhan yang masih dia cintai. Dan mulai saat ini, hidup baekhyun akan lebih berwarna dengan pertemanan dan percintaan yang sungguh rumit.

TBC.

Review yaaa, kritik dan saran jangan lupaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**MAIN CAST:**

**. PARK CHANYEOL**

**. BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**. OH SEHUN**

**. DO KYUNGSOO**

**. ALL EXO MEMBER AND EXS- :"(**

**ANGST/ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/GS!**

Bel pulang baru saja terdengar, kini baekhyun dan luhan tengah berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus, karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan, dan kebetulan juga ada chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang menunggu bus juga.

"Hai lulu, hai baek" kyungsoo menyapa luhan dan baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelah mereka. Jantung baekhyun kini sudah tidak karuan debarannya, matanya memanas karena melihat crush dengan perempuan lain.

"Hai soo, kau sudah mengenal baekhyun? Kau tak cerita baek?"

"Kami berkenalan tadi pagi, kami bertemu di bus" kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan luhan sebelum baekhyun menjawab. Kyungsoo memang sangat cantik, mata doenya yang indah serta senyum yang sangat manis mampu membuat siapa saja juga ikut tersenyum.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat kyungsoo-nya yang ceria itu, terlihat sekali chanyeol benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo. Sorot mata mereka bertiga -kecuali baekhyun- terlihat sekali bahagia, benar jika baekhyun tersenyum, tapi senyum itu adalah senyum miris, bagaimana sih rasanya seseorang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain?

Dilain tempat yang berjarak sangat jauh dari seoul, seorang namja kini tengah terlentang di atas ranjangnya dan memperhatikan foto yang sudah agak kusut.

Namja tampan itu sangat merindukan dua orang yang ada di foto yang dipegangnya. Hyungnya yang tinggi dan yeoja mata doe yang manis, serta dirinya -namja tampan kulit tan-

"Hyung, soo-ah, aku merindukan kalian, bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu? Aku harap kalian sudah bersama. Hai soo chagi, aku merindukanmu, wajahmu, pelukanmu, sentuhanmu, dan kecupanmu chagi-a, hehehe"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum mengingat mereka berdua, apalagi sang kekasih mungilnya, ingin sekali dia cepat menyelesaikan masalah pekerjaannya.

"Kai, ayo makan"

"Ne kris hyung"

"Jadi, kau tinggal di blok ini juga?" Baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol guna mencairkan suasana yang sepi, setelah perpisahan mereka dengan kyungsoo dan luhan di depan toko kue.

"Ya, nomor berapa rumahmu baek?"

"Nomor 13 chan"

"Rumah sehun tepat di sebelah rumahmu baek"

"Eung sehun? Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintai kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut baekhyun, chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak berhenti dan memandangi baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kelihatan ya?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Aku, aku terlihat mencintainya? Sejujurnya kami bahkan sudah berpacaran, hanya saja kami backstreet."

Baekhyun seperti tersambar petir, dia bodoh sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang akan membuat dirinya sakit seperti ini. Dia ingin menangis rasanya.

"Eoh? Backstreet memang kau takut ketahuan siapa?"

"Ibu kyungsoo.." nada chanyeol terlihat sekali sedih.

FLASHBACK

"Chanyeol.." seorang yeoja paruh baya mendekati chanyeol yang tengah menunggu kyungsoo -anaknya- berdandan karena akan pergi bersamanya.

"Ne eomma?"

"Jangan berpacaran dengan kyungsoo eomma mohon-" eomma kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada yang bergetar, dirinya tidak tega, eomma kyungsoo terpaksa melakukan ini karena tidak ingin anaknya tersiksa nantinya.

"-akan ada banyak orang yang tersiksa karena kalian berpacaran"

Chanyeol terlihat kecewa, dia sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh eomma kyungsoo.

"Eomma, apa eomma sedang memakai kekuatan eomma lagi?"

FLASHBACK END

"Sabar ya yeol, tapi darimana eomma kyungsoo tau akan ada banyak orang yang tersiksa?"

"Eomma kyungsoo keturunan cenayang pada jaman joseon dulu. harabojinya seorang cenayang di desanya. Ibu kyungsoo bisa membaca masa depan, tapi sangat lemah, dibanding sang kakek"

'Cenayang. Jika eomma kyungsoo berkata seperti itu berarti chanyeol dan kyungsoo tidak bisa bersama?' Baekhyun terus berpikir selama di perjalanan, bahkan sampai dia memasuki rumahnya. Hatinya bisa tersenyum sedikit mengetahui berita ini. Setidaknya baekhyun masih bisa berjuangkan?

Beep beep beep beep

Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi memberi tau bahwa dia mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya karena sehabis mandi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menerima telepon dari- 'Kris oppa calling'.

"Yeoboseo? Oppa?" Baekhyun menjawab telepon di balkon kamarnya sekalian melihat pemandangan

"Ah baek, tolong kau jemput kai di bandara besok bisakah?"

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipandangi oleh seorang namja.

"Kai pulang? Wahh cepat sekali si hitam itu menyelesaikan tugasnya"

Rambut baekhyun yang tergerai dan terkena angin menambah kecantikannya saat ini. Siluet tubuhnya karena cahaya matahari mampu membuat Oh Sehun, namja yang memandanginya tergila-gila.

"Dia adikmu baek, jangan diejek seperti itu"

Tangan baekhyun bergerak menyisir rambutnya

"Jika dia adikku, dia yang menghubungiku bukan kau oppa"

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, sungguh sangat imut. Sehun kini makin mantap kenapa dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan luhan. Dia sudah terjerat baekhyun di kanda waktu itu.

"Hmm arra, sudah ya, Tao memanggil"

"Eoh, salam buat eonni"

Beep

Dilain tempat di rumah minimalis, terlihat yeoja paruh baya sedang berdiam diri dengan mata terpejam di kamarnya. Wajahnya tenang tapi hatinya tidak. Dia memikirkan annk satu-satunya nanti akn tersakiti. Dia eomma kyungsoo, dia sedang melihat masa depan -sekilas- memang dia bisa melihatnya, tapi sangat lemah. Dia hanya bisa melihat kejadian beberapa tahun ke depan.

Diambilnya telepon genggamnya berniat menguhubungi calon menantunya. Oh apakah bisa disebut calon menantu jika sang anak tidak mengenalinya?.

"Jongin. Kau kapan pulang?" Nyonya do menelpon jongin karena dia ingin bertanya tentang kepulangan sang calon menantu.

"Besok eomma, ada apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kamu tahu. Bisakah malamnya kita bertemu di restoranmu bibi huang?"

"Tentu eomma"

'Ini jalan satu satunya agar semua tidak tersakiti'

CKLEK

"Kau kan sudah berkali-kali aku katakan. Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu lagi" ucap namja berumur yang baru saja masuk ke rumah kyungsoo.

"Aboji, ini demi semuanya" ucap nyonya do

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang tersayangku lagi. arra?!" kakek kyungsoo berbicara tegas pada ibu kyungsoo.

Dia hanya tidak ingin jika nanti anaknya akan pergi meninggalkannya karena sudah menguras tenaganya demi hal seperti ini. Sama seperti istrinya

Esok sorenya di bandara incheon terlihat gadis mungil mengenakan gaun lembut berwarna baby blue sedikit di atas lutut, coat hitam bergaris putih serta syal yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan menunjukan kertas dengan tulisan 'kkamjongie bogoshipo'

"Cantik, sendirian saja?" namja berkacamata hitam dan baju casualnya menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar mirip ahjussi mesum kai" baekhyun mengetahui siapa yang menepuknya saat ini. Kai sepupu -mesum-hitam-nya.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di mobil baekhyun. Jika saat ke bandara baekhyun menyetir sendiri. Maka sekarang kai lah yang menyetir.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pulang saat aku baru beberapa hari pindah kesini? tau begitu kemarin kau ikut bersamaku" tanya baekhyun pada kai.

"Tugasku disana sudah selesai. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kekasihku dan bertunangan dengannya" jawab kai enteng tidak berpikir bahwa dia masih dibilang remaja labil karena baru kelas 10

"Kau bahkan kelas pertama senior high school bodoh. Dan aku belum pernah bertemu kekasihmu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu menghubungi kekasihmu. Sejak kapan kalian jadian?"

"Dia sunbaeku dulu. Saat aku lulus dari junior high school aku menyatakan perasaan padanya. lalu saat kelas pertama shs baru 3 bulan, aku dipindahkan ke kanada dan setelah itu kau tau sendiri. Untuk komunikasi, nomernya tidak aktif, tapi kata eommanya dia baik-baik saja. Begitu"

"Cinta kalian mulus sekali"

"Semoga"

Di restoran china Kai tengah menunggu Nyonya Do, mengingat sebelumnya nyonya do memintanya untuk bertemu. Lima menit sudah keterlambatan nyonya do, tapi itu tidak memudarkan senyum kai, siapa yang tidak senang jika bertemu dengan calon mertua?

"Maaf kai, eomma terlambat" yeoja paruh baya dihadapan kai meminta maaf dengan nada lembut dan menyesal. Kai yang mengerti keadaan hanya tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan eye smilenya.

"Gwenchana eomma, bagaimana kabar semuanya eomma?"

"Untuk saat ini baik. Tapi kedepannya, eomma tak yakin"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Sejujurnya kai, kyungsoo melupakanmu. Tidak disengaja, karena dia amnesia"

TBC

Makasih buat readers yang udah baca, janganlupa buat review terus yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kritik sarannya, mungkin ceritanya muter atau typingnya

.

Sekali lagi makasih yoo


End file.
